makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe
Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover Fighting Games ''Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe ''is a crossover fighting game of Nertherrealm Studio's Mortal Kombat and Jetix franchise. Developed by NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive and Published by EA Games and Ubisoft. Kombatants Mortal Kombat Side Default * Ariana * Baraka * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Dullahan * Ermac * Erron Black * Fujin * Goro * Havik * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Liu Kang * Mileena * Moloch * Naberi * Nightwolf * Onaga (Unlocked) * Quan Chi * Raiden * Reiko * Reptile * Sarah Nac * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn (Sub-Boss) * Sheeva * Shinnok (Hidden) * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Tremor * Tri-Borg Purchase * Ancestor * Atmosphere * D'Vorah * Damon * Drahmin * Flame * Frost * Knightware * Kotal Kahn * Li Mei * Mavado * Penance * Shujinko * Sindel Jetix Side Default * Abe * Alexander Paine (Sub-Boss) * Andy Larkin * Anna Maht * Axel Manning * Cedric (Unlocked) * Chaor * Chiro * Dante Vale * Demona * Dragon * Ed the Protector * Flesh * Goliath * Goth * Inspector Gadget * Jordan C. Wilde * Ken * Kmwonwati * Louie Anderson * Mad Jack * Maledictus T. Maggot * Marina * Maxxor * Molly Wei * Nestor * Phobos Escanor (Hidden) * Quest * Red Ranger * Sam * Shade * Skeleton King * Spyker * Tick * Tracker * Tutenstein * Valeena * Will Vandom * Yang * Yin Purchase * Captain Flamingo * Cathy Smith * Dark Mother * Dr. Claw * Garu * Jacob * Martian Mystery * Pucca * Sharon Spitz * Snake * Spite * Tilian * Yo * Yuck Arenas # Acid Bath # Arkhanta # Bowa Shopping # Central Park # Clock Tower # Dark Prison # Dragon King's Temple # Dragon Mountain # Gen-U-Tech # East Gackle # Heatherfield # Jinsei Temple # Labyrinth # Lin Kuei Palace # Lost Tomb # Netherrealm # Nethership # Shelfield Institute # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Tree Haven # Zamballa Game Modes * Story * Brawl * VS * Arcade Ladder * Survivor * Challange Tower * Krypt * Options * Extra Plot The rages have been consume all fighters was been evolved about collide in Mortal Kombat and Jetix Universe. Wrath of Paine Kahn have arrived and they will be collide both the universe, more that rage live what they done doing. Shao Kahn's force are ready to destroy our realms, living to fleshing of shokan and tarkatan are make to be unleashed to destroy earthrealm. Raiden will reclamed to saved all realms was about destroy Shao Kahn's portal, again. Alexander Paine have plan to kill humanity, but Axel will be revive our allies, they slay and destroy the Alexander Paine's portal. Both universe will collide and two villains will fused up and they will consume the rage, live the most danger into world and will be evolved that rage. Paine Kahn have build new rage turn into kombat wrath. When two world will colide and the most inclusion have merged the new wrath into ultimate kombat wrath. Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe is told in 36 chapters (25 for Mortal Kombat Side and 21 for Jetix Side). with one character or two being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below.